Alternate Universe
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Naruto is in the hospital knocked out from a recent mission and hasn't woken up in days. Little does the rest of team 7 know that he's stuck in a world in his own head! Yaoi! SasuNaru OLD STORY
1. The mission

Sup peoples? I'm back again. Yeah I know my last fanfict didn't exactly BLOW everyone away but anybody that really KNOWS my work knows that I can do SO much better. Trust me this fanfict is gonna be probably one of my best! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_Alternate universe_**

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Naruto jolted up from his sleep and ran downstairs to see who was screaming his name. He went to his living room and saw Sakura standing there looking furious.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Naruto said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing still sleeping? We have a mission today!"

"Really?" Naruto questioned getting a little bit excited.

"Yeah, can you please get dressed first and put on some pants first?" Sakura questioned looking away. Naruto looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers. He ran upstairs and came back downstairs already dressed.

"That was quick," Sakura muttered under her breath. Naruto smiled not bothering to get anything to eat and walked out the door with Sakura. **_Why is Sakura being so nice to me? Whatever there MUST be something going on with her. _**

Sakura and Naruto rounded the corner and up to the bridge. They both saw Sasuke on the bridge and Sakura immediately brightened when she saw him. She ran up to him and Naruto rolled his eyes from the "routine" they went through all day.

Sakura pounces on Sasuke, Sasuke pushes Sakura off, Sakura pouts and Kakashi appears.

They all knew the routine. So as the routine went on Kakashi appeared a few minutes later smiling behind his mask. Sakura looked at Kakashi and started ranting about how he was late again. Kakashi paid no mind to her and motioned to Naruto for him to join the group. Naruto walked over and stood next to Sasuke who was leaning on a nearby tree.

"So what's our mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned excitedly.

"Well our mission today is that we have to go to the fire region and retrieve a scroll,"

"That sounds easy enough," Sasuke said.

"A scroll that just so happens to be guarded heavily around the clock by about 10 guards who are all trained in the most dangerous of jutsus,"

"This just got harder," Sakura said gulping.

"When do we leave?" Naruto questioned not caring about all the risks of the mission.

"Now," Kakashi said as he disappeared. All of team 7 knew that meant to meet him at the village gates. They all disappeared and met Kakashi up. When they got there he was reading his perverted book and Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi looked up and saw all of his genins.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi questioned smiling behind his mask.

"You shouldn't be talking," Sakura mumbled. Sakura walked up with Kakashi while Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind.

"What do you think of this mission?" Naruto questioned Sasuke trying not to sound weird.

"We should be back in about a week, maybe less if we're good enough," Sasuke said uncaring.

"Oh, well I guess that's cool,"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit uneasy and you're NEVER uneasy," Sasuke said looking at Naruto who just avoided his gaze. Naruto had figured out 3 years ago that he had feelings for Sasuke but he never did anything about it because he was scared of what Sasuke and the whole village would think. So for 3 years he kept it to himself.

"No… I'm fine… I guess I'm just a little nervous about this mission… ya know?" Naruto said giving a nervous laugh. Sasuke this time shoved Naruto against a tree and looked directly into his eyes looking for an answer.

"That's bullshit because you never get nervous over a mission. Especially when the mission is this heavily guarded like this. What is the real reason you're so uneasy?"

"It's nothing! Really, Sasuke I'm just not feeling to well I guess. Seriously everything is fine," Naruto said smiling nervously. Sasuke gave him a final look into the eyes and let go of him not really moving his stance though.

**_God damn it Sasuke. Please leave my face right now before I just jump you and take your right here! _**As if Sasuke was reading Naruto's minds he backed up away from him and continued walking. Naruto inhaled sharply and watched as Sasuke walked. He walked up towards Sasuke but didn't get to close.

**_Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't it be normal? _**Naruto walked up a bit more so he wasn't left behind.

Kakashi crouched down in the bushes as Sakura did the same. Sasuke and Naruto were both in the trees above head watching for any aerial attacks. Kakashi moved slightly and caught the attention of one of the guards.

The guard walked toward the sound and Kakashi moved again but in another place. The guard followed the second noise farther away from the group was. Sakura did the same and got another guard out of the way.

Naruto and Sasuke moved up in the trees right above head two more guards. Sasuke smirked and jumped down onto one's heads and Naruto did the same. They cupped both of the guard's mouths and snapped their heads to the side and let them drop to the floor dead.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other and looked at the door that was blocking their entrance. Sasuke moved towards the door and put his ear to it. Kakashi came from the bushes and walked towards the door. Sakura followed him and Kakashi pulled Sasuke out of the way to look at the door.

"It might be locked ya know," Sakura said annoyed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai from his pocket. He stuck it in the corner of the door and shoved it to one side. The door opened a little bit but it was still locked. He took the kunai out one more time and stuck it in the door once again. This time the door opened a crack.

You could see Kakashi smirking behind his mask as Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto walked in after then trailing behind ready at any moment. Kakashi backed up into a wall and put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to be quiet.

Sakura looked around the corner and saw 2 guards guarding a scroll. She was about to say something but Kakashi covered her mouth and pulled her to one side. Naruto and Sasuke followed him as he led them away.

"Okay, we have to make sure that we take these guys without setting off any alarms. So far we've done good. We just need a plan… Sakura?" Kakashi said looking at the pink haired girl. She looked at everyone and smiled.

"Okay… I think I know what we have to do…."

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the five guards that were guarding the scroll and laughed at the first two. The first two guards gave a sign to the other three and motioned that they would take care of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wow… Naruto can you believe these guys?" Sasuke questioned laughing.

"Seriously, talk about idiots!" Naruto said laughing as he looked up at them. The two guards gripped their swords that they had at their sides and were still laughing.

"I have a question Sasuke,"

"What is it Naruto?"

"How many guards does it take to guard a scroll?"

"How many?"

"Just 2. One to actually guard it and then another to just get paid! HA HA HA!" Naruto laughed. One guard charged at Naruto and Naruto smiled as he did. Naruto jumped over his head and gripped his shoulders as he slammed him into the floor. The guard got back up and glared at Naruto.

"Come on! I mean don't tell me you can't beat a little kid!" Naruto said laughing. The guard got angry and charged at him again taking his sword out. He was about to slash Naruto with it in his stomach and Naruto avoided it almost instantly.

"Come on now! You wouldn't hurt a kid! YOU COULDN'T HURT A KID!" Naruto said laughing. Sasuke laughed at the guard and then the other guard looked at him and laughed.

"Are you just like him?" the guard questioned laughing.

"I don't need to be… but that doesn't mean you go easy on me! SHARINGAN!" Sasuke screamed. He charged at the guard and lunged at him with a kunai. The guard avoided it easily and Sasuke immediately saw his next attack. He avoided the sword that was coming towards him. Sasuke grabbed it on the opposite blade and shoved inside the guard himself.

The guard fell to the floor blood soaking his shirt. Sasuke smirked as he saw the scene and looked over at Naruto.

"And Kakashi said these guys were excellent ninjas!" Sasuke said laughing.

Sasuke grabbed the sword from the fallen ninja and ran towards the one that was near Naruto. The guard avoided Sasuke's attack. But he wasn't ready for Naruto's.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screamed. Then 10 more of Naruto popped up. The guard's eyes widened and he looked at all the Naruto's.

"If you're such a wonderful ninja you should know this jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he was about to lunge the sword inside him but the guard ended up disintegrating into a log and Naruto's eyes widened.

**_SHIT! The substitution jutsu! Where is he? _**Naruto looked up and then saw the guard killing all his clones until there was only the original. The guard landed in front of Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. He ran towards Sasuke and stood in front of him as the sword was sent through his stomach. Naruto grabbed his stomach in pain and the guard just smirked.

"You shouldn't talk all that trash little boy if you can't defend it!" the guard said laughing. Naruto looked up at him and then fell to the floor as the sword was pulled out of him. Sasuke looked at Naruto in horror and then glared at the guard as he clenched his fists.

"You seriously should NOT have done that," Sasuke said as he grabbed the sword that was in his hand and attempted to stick it through his stomach but instead faked him out and slashed his throat.

"Because you SERIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO PISS ME OFF!" Sasuke screamed. The guard fell to the floor blood seeping from his throat.

Sasuke dropped the sword and walked over to Naruto. He held his head in his hands and looked at him horrified.

"Na… Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto gave him a look and Sasuke laughed, " Sorry standard question,"

" NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi and Sakura came running out as Kakashi grabbed the scroll Sakura ran over to Naruto.

"Oh my god! Sasuke what happened!" Sakura screamed.

"One of these damn guards stabbed him! He's lost a lot of blood!" Sasuke screamed.

"We have to hurry up and get him to the hospital!" Sakura screamed as she tried her best to bandage the wound in his stomach.

"Sas… Sasuke," Naruto whispered before everything went dark.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura questioned as she looked down at Naruto who was still knocked out from their mission.

"He should wake up in a few hours… hopefully," the nurse said. Sakura shook her head and Sasuke walked towards the door and ran his hands through his hair.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she walked out the room with the nurse. Kakashi had already visited Naruto and wanted to let the kids have a moment for themselves.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he ran his hands through Naruto's blonde hair.

Well that was a good chapter if I do say so myself! I liked it anyways. I'm not finished with this so PLEASE review. I'll start with 5 reviews! If I don't get 5 reviews then I don't continue!


	2. The New Konoha

I didn't get my 5 reviews which sucks but I'm gonna continue dis story b/c wats da point of thinking of an idea and never ever finishing it ya know? I hate it when that happens b/c it always happens to me! So I'm gonna still continue dis story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did then there would be no such thing as the person Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino!

Naruto's Thoughts 

A good song to listen to while reading this chapter is probably **_Crawling in the dark By: Hoobastank _**or **_Crawling (the remix) By: Linkin Park remixed by Mike Shinoda featuring Aaron Lewis_**

Alternate Universe 

**_Ow! My head is hurting like hell! Where am I anyways? _**Naruto sat up from the floor and looked around to see nothing. All he saw was white and there was nothing else. No trees, no grass, no village. It was as if he was in the middle of nowhere.

**_Where the hell am I? Where is Konoha? _**Naruto walked a few inches from where he was standing and then suddenly saw Konoha like it was hiding behind all of the white that was surrounding him. But this Konoha was different.

First things off is that Sakura was actually in a good mood and was roaming the streets not attached to Sasuke's arm, but instead attached to Lee's. He saw Hinata and Kiba walking arm in arm and that never happened in the world he lived in. Everything was off where he was.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and Lee and looked at them awkwardly. Sakura smiled at Naruto brightly and Lee beamed at Sakura.

"Um… Sakura?" Naruto questioned afraid.

"Hi, Naruto. You okay? You seem a little weird," Sakura said laughing.

"It just seems… different here. Are we still in Konoha?"

"Of course we are silly!" Sakura said laughing even more than ever.

"You sure because it doesn't seem like we are,"

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"First of all… You were always attached to Sasuke-chan's arm not Lee-chan's. If anything you hated Lee-chan! And Hinata-chan and Kiba-chan were never going out. Speaking of Sasuke where is that teme?" Naruto questioned. As if on cue Sasuke came outside and walked towards Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he saw him.

"Well I know you're happy to see me but never this happy," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto put on a baffled look as Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a peck on the mouth. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the contact as Sakura swooned.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto questioned obviously baffled.

"What's wrong? You always like it when I give you a peck," Sasuke said a bit hurt.

"DUDE! I am NOT gay!" Naruto screamed fully annoyed. Sasuke backed up more hurt than he was before and stared at Naruto oddly.

"Sakura… Sasuke come with me really quick," Naruto said as he pulled the both of them to the side.

"What is going on!" Naruto hissed obviously angry, annoyed and shocked probably being the more of the three.

"Well… actually you're being a bit weird. Nothing is weird with us you're the one being weird!" Sakura said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! We were just on a mission a few days ago and now Sasuke is gay and you're going out with Lee! The last thing I even remember is seeing Sasuke's face before I passed out," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was going insane and Naruto looked at them annoyed.

"I'm not going crazy! I know that's what happened!"

"Naruto maybe we need to go home and you need to rest for a while as you collect you're thoughts," Sasuke said as he lead Naruto away from the scene. Naruto didn't even bother to fight him.

Sasuke lead Naruto into a house that he didn't even recognize. There were hangings on the wall of the Uchiha symbol and the seal symbol that Naruto had on his stomach along with some Konoha signs.

"Where am I?" Naruto questioned.

"You're at our house," Sasuke said looking at him a bit scared.

"What do you mean OUR house?" Naruto questioned

"This is where we both live. Don't you remember? Or are you hallucinating about this pretend world?" Sasuke questioned laughing.

"I'M NOT HALLUCINATING! This WORLD is the pretend world! I'm not going crazy!" Naruto said angrily.

"Sure you're not," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sasuke! You HAVE to believe me!"

"There are only two things I have to do! Be an Uchiha and die!"

"SASUKE!"

"Look, Naruto even if the world you're telling us all about was real how the hell would we even know if it is? It's not even like we could go see it or something!" Sasuke said contradicting him. Naruto was going to say something but then thought about what Sasuke was saying reasonably and realized that he was right.

"Just forget it. Maybe I am losing it! Maybe everything I told you guys was just a really weird dream or something," Naruto said laughing. Sasuke laughed along with him and laced his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto looked down to Sasuke's arms and he felt a light blush creeping over his face. Sasuke smirked as he saw this and Naruto looked up at him.

"Wh… What?" Naruto questioned cutely.

"Nothing… I just like it… when you blush like that… it makes you look even sexier than you are already," Sasuke said smirking even wider. Naruto looked up at him and then the arms laced around his waist. **_I'm not gay! I can't like this… but for some really weird reason I feel safe in his arms. _**

Sasuke was about to lean in for a kiss but instead someone ended up knocking on the door. Sasuke grunted as he took his arms from Naruto's waist and went to answer the door.

"Yo!" Naruto heard a familiar face and rushed to the door next to Sasuke to see if it was really who he thought it was.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily. Kakashi seemed to be beaming to Naruto and then looked at Sasuke who had a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

"Yes,"

"No," Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other and Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke questioned obviously getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to stop by. I also stopped by because I heard that Naruto was acting weird. Are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah… I had a slight case of… amnesia," Naruto said trying to cover for himself. **_I better find a way home quick! _** Kakashi nodded slightly as he believed Naruto's lie.

"Well I hope you two have a nice time, oh but Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Take it easy on the poor boy," Kakashi said before he walked off and Sasuke slammed the door in his face. Sasuke turned around to see a shocked Naruto who was backed up into the wall afraid of what might happen if he got to close. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked as he went towards Naruto.

"Sa… Sasuke," Naruto said stuttering nervously.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"I mean… you do like me… don't you?"

"Yeah… but not the way you think," Naruto said as he walked away from Sasuke.

"What do you mean? You moved in with me! All of the people in the village know how much in love we're in!" Sasuke said getting seriously annoyed now.

"SASUKE I DON'T LIKE YOU! I'M TIRED OF YOU THINKING I DO! EVER SINCE I GOT HERE YOU THINK THAT I'M YOUR FUCKING BOYFREIND WHEN I'M NOT!"

"Look Naruto! At first I thought it was cute the whole 'I'm in a different world' thing, but NOW its getting SERIOUSLY annoying!"

"Sasuke, why the HELL would I make something up like this?"

"I don't know! They call you the number one prankster what the hell do you WANT me to think?"

"I WANT YOU TO BELIEVE ME!" Naruto screamed his face now getting red from all the anger. Sasuke wanted to retaliate but just shutup for the minute and let Naruto speak. Naruto looked at Sasuke and was surprised to not hear him say anything.

"This isn't where I'm from… well I AM from Konoha but this really isn't my world. Everything is different! I don't live with you where I live, Sakura hates Lee in my world and she's ALWAYS mean to me and she's in love with YOU! And you barely pay attention to me unless you're calling me dobe or kicking my ass in training! Everything is so freaking weird in this place and everyone thinks I'm going insane!" Naruto said breathing heavily.

Sasuke didn't say anything at all. All he did was get up from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Naruto. Naruto didn't move and Sasuke just gave Naruto a big hug. Naruto gave Sasuke a hug back and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Naruto I really don't know what to say," Sasuke said as he gave Naruto an even deeper hug.

"I don't even know what's going on," Naruto said nervously.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out,"

**_Meanwhile:_**

"Has Naruto woken up yet?" Sakura questioned looking at Sasuke.

"What do you think?" Sasuke questioned as he motioned towards Naruto. Sakura did reply but instead sat next to Sasuke.

"Why do you even care? You don't even like Naruto,"

"That doesn't mean anything. One of my team members got hurt it doesn't mean anything if I don't like him or not!" Sakura said becoming overprotective.

"Hey, you don't have to snap at me! Jeez it was just a question," Sasuke said grunting. Sakura disregarded him and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto please wake up soon," Sakura said.

"Naruto you should go to sleep… I mean you HAVE had a rough day," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Naruto questioned

"In our bed of course," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him uneasily but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned laughing.

"You said 'our' bed. Does that imply me and you?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke looked at him and then looked at the floor.

"If your still feeling uneasy about that then I could sleep in the guest room," Sasuke said putting on a slight pout.

"No, it's okay," Naruto, said as he walked upstairs towards the bathroom in order to take a shower and then go to sleep.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and into the shower as he turned on the hot water and he let it pelt on him. The hot water felt good on him after everything that happened.

**_What the hell happened today? I mean we were on that mission! We were on that mission, we killed those guards and we were doing well on the mission. And in the beginning of the day I had feelings for Sasuke and now those feelings are gone. But the only thing I remember is when I passed out… THAT'S IT! I could still be in the hospital passed out! _**

****Naruto rushed out the shower after he thought about that and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and dried his hair with the towel as he walked out the bathroom.

He walked into the bedroom and saw Sasuke sitting there in a red silk robe. This is the first time that Naruto saw the bedroom since he walked into the house. The bedroom had black walls and the bed was huge! It was a queen size bed with red sheets and silk covers.

Sasuke looked up grinning in his red silk robe making him look sexy as hell! **_Oh shit! _** Naruto walked towards the bed and then grabbed his boxers from the chair they were in and pulled them on under the towel. Sasuke smiled as he tried to get a view up Naruto's towel but he covered himself well enough.

Naruto got into bed with Sasuke and Sasuke grinned as he saw how tight Naruto's orange boxers were around him. Naruto looked up at him nervously and then smiled.

"Well… um… I'm going to get to sleep," Naruto said as he turned over and attempted to fall asleep. Sasuke turned over and laced his arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto felt a blush coming on and didn't even bother to say anything about it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke and that's when Sasuke captured Naruto's mouth in a sweet kiss. Naruto jerked his head back and looked at Sasuke nervously. Sasuke smirked and laughed at Naruto.

"You're so shy… I can fix that easily," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto gulped awkwardly and turned back around. Weirdly he fell asleep easily which never really happened to him.

**_KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi_**

Yes I am in love w/ Kakashi. Well anyways dat was da next chapter of my story. Hopefully I'll get some reviews. Seriously ppl ur starving me b/c reviews are my food!


	3. The weirdness!

I didn't get ANY reviews on my last chapter at ALL! Yea I know that the story is weird and the last chapter was even weirder but come on, dats just wrong! I don't now if people have EVEN been reading this and I want to know if I'm wasting my time writing this! My mood right now isn't that happy but I'm obviously gonna keep freaking writing. Go figure!

Disclaimer: I don't own fucking Naruto so don't fucking sue me!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_Alternate Universe_**

_"DOBE!" _

_"BAKA!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura and looked down. He didn't understand what was happening. It was as if he was walking around in his underwear. _

_"What's going on around here?" Naruto mumbled to himself. All of a sudden he was shoved to the floor by a strong pair of arms. Naruto winced in pain and looked at the pair of arms that was holding him on the floor. _

_"What's wrong dobe? Can't even stick up for yourself anymore?" Sasuke questioned as he went close to Naruto's face and then close to his neck. He breathed cool air on his neck and Naruto twisted around. _

_"Sasuke… why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned as he tried to avoid Sasuke's cool breath and eyes. _

_"Don't pretend like you don't like it Naruto!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked around for Sakura, Kakashi ANYBODY! He couldn't find anybody and he was afraid that nobody was even coming for him. He couldn't find anyone. Not even Sakura and she was there just a minute ago! _

_"Don't even act like you don't like it Naruto!" Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear, "Because I know you do!" Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe and Naruto was blushing at the contact. He couldn't even do anything about it since Sasuke was straddling his waist and was holding his arms above his head. _

_"Sasuke please! Don't do this!" Naruto said. Sasuke laughed lightly and took one hand away from Naruto's and held both of Naruto's hands with one hand and slid a hand up Naruto's shirt and squeezed one of his nipples. Naruto moaned slightly and glanced at Sasuke through one eye. _

_**What's going on here? **_

****Naruto popped his eyes open and sat up in bed. Beads of sweat were sticking to his head. He looked next to him and saw that Sasuke wasn't there.

**_Where the hell is that teme?_**

****As if on cue Sasuke showed up in the room in only a towel and drying his hair with a different towel. He smiled at Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but drool even though it was against his will.

**_Sasuke looks so fucking hot right now, especially dripping wet. God I want to just take him right now and dip him in some… WHOA! I DID not just think that! _**

****But what Naruto said was true! Sasuke had water clinging to him and he had such a white smile. His hair was wet and was clinging to his forehead. You could see Sasuke's abs glistening form the water. He just seemed even more radiantly beautiful than usual.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said smiling.

"He… Hey Sasuke," Naruto said avoiding his gaze. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and smiled even bigger as he walked towards him and saw the slight blush on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he walked over to his closet.

"N… Nothing," Naruto stuttered. Sasuke smirked to himself as he took out his black boxers with the Uchiha symbol on the ass and his black shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back and then on the front it said "Yea I'm an Uchiha, got a problem with it you can SUCK ME OFF BITCH!" And he had his usual black pants.

He slipped the towel off of him and didn't even bother to turn around as he slid his boxers on. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, which seemed to be a huge mistake on his part. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's member.

**_HOLY SHIT! That crap is HUGE! _**Naruto looked away awkwardly and was extremely red in the face. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto and saw how red Naruto was. Naruto was avoiding Sasuke's gaze and Sasuke noticed this.

He walked towards Naruto who hadn't moved since the beginning of the day. He was just sitting there not moving, red as a tomato. Sasuke leaned on the bed really close to Naruto's face and put his hand on Naruto's chin and turned his head around so Naruto was looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Why do you insist denying me when you know you can't?" Sasuke questioned smirking. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but instead just ended up opening and closing his mouth several times. Sasuke smiled and leaned in to give Naruto a kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and laced his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke laced his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto laid down on the bed bringing Sasuke with him. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip requesting entrance. Naruto happily agreed to it and let Sasuke's tongue in.

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke traced circles around his stomach underneath his shirt. Sasuke separated from Naruto and looked at him in his eyes.

"Do you know what you do to me when you make those noises?" Sasuke questioned breathlessly. Naruto smirked as he brought Sasuke's lips down onto his own. They kept kissing like this and then Sasuke started straddling Naruto's waist.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hard member on his own. Naruto gasped and gripped at Sasuke's hair. His eyes rolled to the back of his head s he felt so much pleasure. Sasuke put his hand at Naruto's belt as he was going to unbuckle it the doorbell rang. Sasuke growled and was about to get up when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Forget about them," Naruto said to him looking at his onyx eyes. Sasuke frowned and leaned towards Naruto.

"If that was you out there… would you want me to forget about you?" he questioned as he kissed Naruto and got him to let go of his wrist. Naruto pouted and followed Sasuke down the stairs.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Sakura and Kakashi standing there bickering. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then became wide eyed as she gawked at what was before him. Sasuke didn't understand why she was gawking and then he looked down to remember that he never put on the clothes he took out of his closet.

"What's up Sakura? Kakashi?" Sasuke said as he gave Sakura one of his award winning smiles. She blushed lightly and looked over at Naruto who was too only in his boxers.

"Um… we uh… well,"

"We have training today," Kakashi said for her. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Sasuke stepped to the side to allow Kakashi and Sakura a way into the house.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke as he walked by. Sasuke nodded as Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Sasuke ran upstairs dragging Naruto behind him.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Naruto questioned as he got upstairs.

"You're clothes duh!" Sasuke said laughing as he pointed to another closet that Naruto hadn't noticed since he got there. He walked over to it and saw 3 draws and a bunch of hangers full of clothes that were only two colors… orange and black.

"At least their my style!" Naruto said happily. He pulled out a black shirt that had orange lines running down the sides. He then pulled out so orange pants that had black lines running down the sides. The opposite of each.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled as he went over to him and laced his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled as he laced his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You know… you look a hell a sexy in that!" Sasuke said as he trailed kisses down Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled as he did so and then he heard a throat clear in the background. Sasuke stopped his trail of kisses and looked towards the door to see Kakashi standing there waiting for them.

"Are you two ready?" Kakashi questioned as he walked out of the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back and they both broke out in a fit of laughter. Naruto broke apart from Sasuke's embrace and walked out the room. Sasuke trailed behind him as he did.

They walked downstairs together and looked at Kakashi and Sakura as they got downstairs.

"Well?" Naruto said as he waited for Sakura to stop channel surfing.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said as she turned off the T.V. and walked out the door with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. They all walked to the bridge and then into the woods.

"Why are we going so deep into the woods today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Well today, we're going to do hand to hand combat also known as tai-jutsu," Kakashi said. Sakura rolled her eyes as she hit her head with her palm.

"No duh it's called tai-jutsu! We learned that in school!" Sakura said as she laughed looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi smirked as he threw a punch right near Sakura's face. Sakura looked at his hand that was so close to her.

"You learned what it WAS in school. Here, you're going to learn how to block attacks. Specifically mine,"

"Okay… got ya," Sakura said as she stepped away.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Kakashi questioned as he looked at his three-squad members. Nobody looked at him but instead looked away or to the floor.

"Okay… how about you Naruto?" Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto sighed and walked up to Kakashi.

"Okay what do I have to do?"

"Block me before I hit you," Kakashi said smiling.

"What!" Naruto screamed as Kakashi threw a punch at his gut. Naruto blocked him with both hands as Kakashi threw a kick to his head. Naruto ducked and backed away. Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto's quick moves. Kakashi threw a few more attacks and Naruto blocked them all. All of a sudden Naruto started to get sloppy. Kakashi threw a kick at Naruto's head and his foot actually hit him.

Kakashi threw a punch to Naruto's stomach and Naruto spit up blood. He fell to the floor in pain and all of a sudden couldn't breathe.

**_Meanwhile: _**

****"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she looked at him on his bed. He still looked the same but the monitor was freaking out and beeping like mad. A few doctors and nurses stormed into the room and pulled out their stethoscopes to look and put it to Naruto's heart.

"What's happening to him?" Sakura said frantically. Sasuke walked back into the room and saw the commotion in Naruto's hospital room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned one of the doctors.

"We have no idea! He was fine a minute ago and now his heart rate is off the charts! We need to get them back to normal!" the doctor answered. Sakura put a hand over her mouth and looked at Naruto shocked.

Sasuke saw a machine with two pads on it. The doctor took the pads away from it and charged the machine.

"It's a 100," one of the nurses said. The doctor nodded and pressed it to Naruto's chest.

"Clear!" he shouted as Naruto was shocked and he bounced on the bed lifeless. His heartbeat was the same and it didn't slow down.

"Put it at 150!" the doctor screamed. The nurse complied and put it to 150.

"CLEAR!" he shouted. Naruto bounced on the bed again. This time his heartbeat went back to normal. Sakura sat down in her chair as Sasuke went over to Naruto's bed and sat down at the side. He ran his hand through Naruto's hair and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto… please wake up soon!"

**_Back in imaginary Konoha: _**

****"NARUTO BREATHE!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke pumped on his chest. Naruto opened his eyes and took in a gust of air. He couldn't understand what had happened.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi questioned him. Naruto looked over at Kakashi weirded out at what had just happened. He didn't even understand it.

"Yeah… I think so… that was so weird!"

"What happened?" Sakura questioned.

"Well Kakashi was doing the tai-jutsu thing and when he punched me in my stomach it felt like I couldn't breathe! I just couldn't move or anything," Naruto paused and looked up "And then I saw a light… it felt like I was… dead,"

**_KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi_**

Well that's another chapter done. I know that practically nobody is reading my story but guess what? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I am going to finish this if it kills me! Okay maybe not in that sense but you know what I mean. If anyone is reading this PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me feel VERY happy!


	4. Naruto's collapse!

Thank you all of my freaking reviewers! I love all the people that reviewed the last chapter! You make me feel so loved! I'm in a SO MUCH better mood now. TY EVERYONE! Let me get on with the story.

Good song to listen to while reading this chapter is probably **_Papercut By: Linkin Park or One Step Closer By: Linkin Park _**

Naruto's Thoughts 

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so PLEASE don't sue me! I seriously don't have the time and energy to be sued!

**_Alternate Universe _**

"I think that will be enough training for today," Kakashi said as he walked away from Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Naruto a little freaked out and he couldn't seem to figure out what was going on with Naruto. He helped him up and Naruto clung to Sasuke's shoulders almost like he was afraid to stand by himself.

"Sasuke… I don't even know what happened and it was ME that it was happening to," Naruto said a little scared. Sasuke gave Naruto a hug and Naruto clung to him for dear life.

"I don't know who I am anymore," Naruto said as he started to cry into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke just stroked Naruto's hair as Naruto cried into his chest. He didn't say anything at all.

Later on Sasuke and Naruto were in their house and Naruto just walked straight to the bathroom he shut the door and locked it as he turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a wreck.

There was water dripping from his face and from his bangs and he couldn't imagine that Sasuke could actually like something like him. He didn't even understand why he was there.

"I don't understand what Sasuke sees in me!" Naruto said to himself in the mirror.

**_You don't even know what you're doing here and you really have to ask that question? _**

****"Shutup! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

**_Do you think I really CARE what YOU want? _**

****"Get out of my head!" Naruto cried as he gripped his head. Most of the time it was his own voice that he would answer to but other times he would answer to Kyubbi. His little demonic voice that always contradicted him.

**_Now why on Earth would I want to do that my little vessel? I mean I love causing so much trouble to your poor little mind! _**

****"SHUTUP!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the floor and looked to the ceiling. He couldn't concentrate and Kyubbi was making it MUCH worse! He couldn't understand why he loved inflicting pain on him. Naruto heard knocking on the door but thought it was his mind, making him go insane again and paid no mind. He heard the knocking again and knew it was the door.

"NARUTO!" he heard Sasuke's voice on the other side of the door. Naruto paid no mind to him since he was having a dilemma with Kyubbi at the moment. He couldn't think at all!

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sasuke screamed from the outside. Naruto struggled to his feet and looked at his reflection. He wanted to choke at what he saw in return. His eyes were red and puffy along with his cheeks. His hair was wet and his clothes were wrinkled. He couldn't understand why anything happened! He just wanted to go back home where the NORMAL Sasuke and Sakura were.

"I don't know who I am anymore," Naruto mumbled to himself. He took one glance at the mirror before he punched it. The mirror shattered to pieces and he felt happy with what he did. He looked at his knuckles, which were now bleeding. He smiled at himself.

**_See? When I don't have to do something you do it for me!_**

****"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto said as he fell to the floor again. Right when he fell to the floor is when Sasuke opened the door. Naruto looked over at him and said nothing. Sasuke looked around the bathroom and saw a total and complete mess. He saw the mirror shattered and blood on the floor. He looked over at Naruto and saw his bleeding knuckles. Sasuke grabbed the med kit from the now mirror less medicine cabinet and went over to Naruto who kept smiling.

"Naruto? Why would you do this!" Sasuke questioned baffled. Naruto didn't answer but he just smiled as Sasuke bandaged his knuckles.

"I… can't… stay here anymore Sasuke," Naruto said as he laughed. Sasuke looked at him horrified at what he was saying.

"Naruto… what's going on with you?" Sasuke questioned as he saw Naruto looking at the glass that was now shattered.

"Sasuke… I need to get back to MY world! I can't live here! I mean can you fucking explain what happened outside at training? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL CAN'T!"

"Naruto, listen…."

"NO! Answer my question and then I'll listen to you!" Naruto growled at Sasuke as he pulled his now bandaged hand away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and just sighed.

"I can't," Sasuke said as he looked down, "I can't explain half of the shit that's going on around here! I can't explain half the crap that goes on in Konoha! What do you expect! I'm not a mind reader!"

"I want you to help me!"

"I CAN'T HELP YOU!" Sasuke screamed at him losing the rest of his patience. Naruto looked away and down. Naruto avoided Sasuke's gaze and got up to leave but Sasuke pulled him back down roughly.

"Naruto look at me," Sasuke said. Naruto kept avoiding his gaze until Sasuke cupped his chin and made him look at him. Naruto glared at him as Sasuke glared back.

"All I can do is love you! I can do nothing else! I can try and help you but I can't do everything! I just want you to be happy," Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto's chin. Naruto held Sasuke's gaze for a minute and then looked away.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered quietly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and pulled him into a hug. Naruto said nothing and hugged him back. Sasuke sighed as Naruto started to cry into his chest. He stoked Naruto's hair and let him cry.

Sasuke and Naruto walked upstairs and into their room. Naruto sat down on the bed and Sasuke went over to the closet to change his clothes. Naruto looked up at him and sighed. **_I wish he only knew. _**

****Naruto got up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked over to Sasuke as lacing his arms around Sasuke's waist. At that moment Sasuke didn't have his shirt on so he placed his hands on Naruto's and said nothing.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Please… Sasuke, make me feel good tonight," Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and turned around to face Naruto. Naruto looked at him lovingly and Sasuke leaned into him for a kiss. Naruto kissed him back hungrily and laced his arms around his neck.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto complied by opening his mouth and letting his tongue in. Sasuke tasted his sweet cavern and smiled into the kiss. He started walking towards the bed until Naruto felt the edge of the bed on his legs. He leaned back and brought Sasuke down on top of him.

Sasuke separated from Naruto's mouth and gazed down at him. Naruto was sliding his hands up and down Sasuke's exposed chest. Sasuke smiled as he leant down and started kissing Naruto down his neck. Naruto moaned into his trail of kisses as Sasuke smirked. Sasuke was getting frustrated with Naruto's shirt and took it off of him.

Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist and smiled at him. He moved down to Naruto's nipple and took it in his mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked and nipped at his nipple. Sasuke smirked as he heard the sounds that Naruto was making. Sasuke switched not to leave the other nipple dry. Naruto moaned even more and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gave him a sweet little kiss. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he went down and unbuckled Naruto's pants. Sasuke looked down at the bulge that was forming in Naruto's orange boxers. He said nothing as he took the boxers off and took Naruto's member into his hands. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hand going to work. Sasuke was pumping him at a slow and steady pace. Naruto gasped as Sasuke took his member into his mouth. He took a fistful of Sasuke's hair into his hands and bucked up. Sasuke held down his hips with his hands so he didn't gag him. He worked at Naruto's member for a while licking and sucking as Naruto writhed under him.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke licked everything and gazed up at Naruto who was red and panting trying to get air. Sasuke smiled as he leaned up and kissed Naruto letting him taste himself. Naruto smiled as he put his hands on Sasuke's own pants. He pulled at his belt buckle and pulled it off as Sasuke's pants slid down his legs. Sasuke stepped out of them and looked at Naruto who was staring at the bulge in his boxers.

Sasuke smirked as he took off his boxers and smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back at him as Sasuke put two fingers to Naruto's mouth. Naruto got the hint and grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to suck on the two fingers. He was sucking them hard and rough. Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto's mouth, which were now coated with saliva. Sasuke smiled at this and put one hand on Naruto's waist and then the other hand went around Naruto. Sasuke put one finger into Naruto as he gasped and bucked his hips into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke held him down straddling his waist and pumped into him. Naruto writhed as Sasuke did this. Sasuke was looking for one spot and he reached with one finger. He added the other finger and that's when Naruto screamed in sheer pleasure. Sasuke kept note of where the place was and took his hand away from Naruto's hole.

He positioned himself in front of Naruto and put the tip of his member at his entrance. He looked down at Naruto who looked up at him and then nodded. Sasuke slid in slowly as Naruto grabbed onto his shoulders and dug his nails into his back. Sasuke bit his lip as he slid in even more. Sasuke slid in up to the hilt and looked down at Naruto waiting to see if he had accommodated to his length yet.

Naruto nodded and smiled at Sasuke, who pulled out and then slid back in. He started off slowly and then he quickened the pace once he knew that Naruto was comfortable with it. He looked for the spot that he hit before and then he hit the spot again. Naruto screamed again in pleasure and Sasuke smiled as he heard the pleasurable screams coming from Naruto.

"Sas… SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was close to his limit and pounded into him even faster and harder. Naruto screamed every time as Sasuke kept hitting the same spot. Naruto finally came all over Sasuke and their stomachs. Sasuke pounded into him a few more times and then came deep inside Naruto. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and looked down at him smiling. Sasuke kissed Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"Thank you," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're welcome,"

WELL! Dat was a good chapter! I've been needing to put a lemon in there somewhere an I thought this would be the perfect place! This I my first lemon so please if it was suckish tell me! I won't flame you! Any suggestions are welcome! Reviews please! TY!

****


	5. Visit to the other world

IT'S SO FUNNY! Seriously it's HEELARIOUS! I put a lemon in the last chapter because it went well with the story but u know what I might put more in! The last chapter got the most reviews than ANY of the chapters I've ever written! That is seriously AMAZING! I thought it was amazing! Thank you 4 ALL da reviews! Like I said b4 in another one of my stories, The updates might be getting a little bit longer b/c I'm writing another story while I'm writing this one but yea! Still! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_Alternate Universe_**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he woke up. He looked to the side of him as he saw Sasuke sleeping soundly next to him with his arm laced comfortably around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled to himself thinking that he was in his old world but then was horrified when he remembered what had happened last night.

He sat up in bed breathing hard and starting to sweat. He couldn't believe that he had actually done THAT with… SASUKE! Sasuke stirred from his sleep and looked up at Naruto who was now sitting upright in bed.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"No… nothing at all," Naruto said as he looked away from Sasuke. Now of course Sasuke wasn't an idiot and knew something was wrong with Naruto.

"Seriously… what's wrong? You look hot. Are you catching a fever?"

"No… I um, got to go," Naruto said as he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked at the bathroom, which was a total mess thanks to his episode the other day. There was glass on the floor and the mirror was shattered.

Naruto didn't care he jumped into the shower and wiped off the dried cum and all the dirtiness that he felt on him. As hard as he scrubbed he just couldn't seem to get all the dirtiness he felt off of him.

**_I don't understand! It was like I wasn't even in control yesterday! I wouldn't DO that! But then again it did feel pretty… SNAP OUT OF IT! I need to find a way home! _**

****Naruto shut off the water and grabbed a towel as he put it around his waist and dried off. He couldn't stay in the house any longer. He needed to find a way home and he needed to find it quick. He went into the bedroom where Sasuke was sitting up now clearly confused.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke questioned getting annoyed.

"Nothing… I just need to go take a walk, that's all," Naruto said as he went to his closet and put on anything, which in this case was a ordinary black shirt, some black pants and of course orange boxers.

"Naruto, can you just wait and talk to me for a second?"

"NO! I can't wait and talk for a second! There isn't any TIME! I'm running out of time and NOBODY seems to understand that!" Naruto screamed as he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

It was raining outside and Naruto didn't even care if he was getting soaked to the bone! He just needed to get out of the house with Sasuke and just run around and act like a maniac. Sometimes that's what you have to do so you don't go insane!

Naruto ran into the forest the rain pelting him even harder than it ever has before. Naruto didn't mind at all either. He just let the rain fall on him. He didn't care that he was getting wet and he might have a cold in the morning… it was just that the rained for some really weird reason soothed him.

He looked up to the rain not thinking. He just let the rain fall on him. He didn't care what happened he needed to just rest and for him this was the best way. Naruto closed his eyes and then fell to the floor still looking to the sky. He put his head down as he hit the floor and then looked around him as he opened his yes.

"I want to go home," Naruto said to nobody. He looked around him at the trees and the grass. He couldn't understand why this had even HAPPENED!

"How did this even happen? I was on a mission with everyone! And if I'm still in the hospital how is it even possible that I can be waltzing around in THIS Konoha? This is too weird!"

**_Everything's weird if it has to do with you! _**

****"SHUTUP!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed his head.

**_What's wrong Naruto? Can't take the pain? _**

****"Why do you insist on doing this to me! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

**_Oh? You think I like the fact that you let a GUY of ALL things lay you? You think I like that fact? _**

****"What's your point?"

**_You woke up this morning thinking, "What the fuck did I do?" I doubt you even liked it!_**

****"How the fuck would you even know?"

**_I'm practically your body, and mind. I know EVERYTHING that goes on with you, dumbass!_**

****"Then can you explain what's going on?"

**_Yes… but that doesn't mean I will. _**

****"WHAT!"

**_You see Naruto, I find pleasure in your pain! It just makes me SO happy seeing you in pain. _**

****"THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

**_LIFE isn't fair! Suck it up! _**

****"Just get out of my head!"

**_As much as I wish I could… I can't. _**

****"Just leave me alone!"

**_Is poor Naru-chan getting a headache? _**

"…Please?" Naruto questioned as he felt a tear run down his cheek. Surprisingly Kyubbi didn't retaliate and left Naruto alone. Naruto couldn't understand why any of this was happening! He wanted to go home! As many times as he's thought that in the day it was the truth! He was tired of pretending like everything was all right when it really wasn't. The rain pelted him even harder than it was before. All of a sudden Naruto heard an incredibly loud noise in his head. He gripped his head in pain as his head hit the floor.

"What's… happening… to me!" Naruto stammered as he gripped his head even tighter.

**_Meanwhile: _**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke held her back, as Naruto's heartbeat was lost.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed again. A few minutes later a doctor came in and saw that his heartbeat was lost.

"Shit!" the doctor said as he pulled out his stethoscope and put it to Naruto's chest. As he figured there was not sign of a heartbeat. He started banging on Naruto's chest but Naruto wasn't breathing.

"Breathe damn it!" the doctor said again. He pounded on Naruto's chest again and still nothing happened. The doctor stopped for a minute and then clenched his hands into fists. He held down Naruto's chest and then hit him the hardest on the chest than the other three times. Sakura and Sasuke didn't move as nothing happened. Then all of a sudden they all heard a beep coming from the heart monitor. Sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as Sasuke let her go.

"That was a bit unprofessional," Sasuke said smirking.

"Well, when you don't exactly have everything with you… you improvise," the doctor said as he smiled and walked out the room leaving Sasuke, Sakura and the unconscious Naruto alone once more.

"When do you think he's gonna wake up?" Sakura questioned looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know…"

**_Back in imaginary Konoha: _**

Naruto inhaled a few jagged breaths as he looked around him and saw that there was nobody there. He could still hear the incredibly loud noise in his head but it was just a bit faint now and not as loud as it was before.

**_What the hell happened?_**

****Naruto got up from the spot he was in and looked towards the sky. The rain was just now a faint drizzle and not a thunderstorm like it was a few minutes ago.

"I need to find a way," Naruto said. He did a few hand seals and waited for something… anything to happen. Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes and then saw Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke didn't look at all too happy.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto questioned annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing… I just wanted to know where you were," Sasuke said as he stepped into full view.

"Well you know where I am now… don't you think you could possible, oh I don't know… leave?" Naruto questioned as he turned back around and did the same hand seals, this time hitting the floor.

"Well I just…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he saw a bright light of blue flash from the ground. Naruto took away his hands and then looked up. A blue void of some sort appeared and Naruto almost jumped for joy. He walked through the void and then he was in the hospital room with Sasuke and Sakura.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as he saw them. But it seemed like they didn't even hear him. He walked over to them a bit frightened.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned

"This isn't MY fault!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

"Well if YOUR plan hadn't gone haywire we wouldn't even BE here right now!"

"Well if YOU would have actually been paying attention, then Naruto wouldn't have had to jump in and take the stabbing for you!"

"What are you talking about? That was HIS choice!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment and then looked down.

"I don't get what?" Sasuke questioned as he glared at Sakura.

"You don't get the fact that… forget it!"

"NO! Tell me because now I want to know," Sasuke said getting up from his seat.

"The only reason Naruto even jumped in front of you is because he freaking LIKES YOU!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke said nothing as he walked over to Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke! You're so dense! I mean seriously when we went on that mission the first minute Naruto heard about it he was jumping up and down screaming his head off and he couldn't WAIT to go! But once he heard the risks of losing you because of the guards he got cautious!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh really? Whenever we go on a mission do you EVER see Naruto lose his spunkiness just because of some guards? DO YOU!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke said nothing as he looked away.

"I'm gonna go home… I can't stay here any longer, I'll be back in the morning," Sakura said as she walked out the room leaving Sasuke alone.

"Sakura," Naruto said. He looked over at Sasuke who was still hard as a rock as he looked at Naruto. Naruto said nothing as Sasuke got up and kissed him on the forehead as he left the room. Naruto looked down as he was left alone with his body.

"Why didn't they see me? Why didn't they even hear me?" Naruto questioned when all of a sudden he ended up right back in the forest with Sasuke. Naruto looked around and then saw Sasuke looking at him. Naruto fell to the floor in tears at what had just happened.

"Naruto… what happened?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him still in tears and then looked away.

"I… I finally… know… what's happening… but… I… can't do… anything… about it,"

**_KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi_**

Well that's another chapter done. I'm sorry if it was a bit suckish. If you didn't like it tell me, if you did tell me. I would like reviews! Thank you!


	6. Dead or Not?

I'm SOOOOOOO sry dat it took a while 4 me 2 update! But thx 4 da reviews 4 da last chapter! I seriously wanted to write it right away but I had a BAD case of writers block so I kept putting it off. I'M SOO SRY! But seriously thx 4 da reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so yea

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_Alternate Universe_**

"Sasuke… I saw it,"

"Saw what?"

"All of us!" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke sighed as he got up from where he was. Naruto looked up at him the smile disappearing.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto what do you think? I mean you keep talking about a different world and this is your world! There isn't any other! You need to get that through your head!"

"WHY? Why don't any of you believe me?"

"Because what you're saying is crazy!"

"BUT I'M NOT!" Sasuke looked at Naruto a bit worried about him and Naruto just sighed as he looked away.

"I think you need to go see a medical nin,"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Are you telling me that… or are you trying to convince yourself?" Sasuke questioned as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Why aren't you trying to help me?" Naruto said tears welling up in his eyes. Sasuke believed him before and now he didn't. Naruto couldn't believe what was going on.

"What do you want me to do? You haven't even told me what's going on!"

"WELL SORRY! I don't exactly know what's going on but I know this much, I saw you and Sakura-chan in the hospital room. I was laying down on the hospital bed and then you and Sakura-chan got into an argument and both left the room. As far as I'm concerned I'm supposedly unconscious,"

"But then why am I talking to you now if you're unconscious?"

"I don't know THAT much,"

"Well then you don't exactly know that much then do you?"

"I guess you could say that," Naruto said as he walked up to where Sasuke was. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and smiled. Sasuke looked at him a bit confused and then gave him a kiss. Naruto broke apart laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at down at Naruto.

"Us… we're so dysfunctional," Naruto said laughing, "I mean one minute we're fighting and the next we're kissing. Go figure," Sasuke laughed as Naruto finished his sentence and nodded.

"That is pretty true," Sasuke said laughing. Naruto separated from Sasuke and then started walking towards the village.

"Where you going?" Sasuke questioned standing in the same place.

"Back to the village, what does it look like?"

"Oh… I thought you were gonna try going back," Sasuke said walking back up to Naruto lacing his arms around Naruto's waist from behind.

"Seriously, we are WAY dysfunctional," Naruto said leaning back to give Sasuke a kiss.

"AW!" Naruto and Sasuke separated from each other and looked at the source of the sound, which was known as Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto said uneasily as he felt a blush coming on.

"I heard you two were cute when you kissed, but now I got to see for myself!" Sakura said smiling. Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked as he laced his arms back around Naruto's waist. Naruto could feel that he was extremely red at the moment. Sakura smiled and then turned around.

"I'll leave you two alone for the moment," Sakura said as she walked away. Naruto looked down and then pulled away from Sasuke smiling.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto.

"I just… maybe we… I think we should hang out today, since this might be my last day here," Naruto said looking down at his feet. Sasuke embraced Naruto in a hug and laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… I think we should do whatever you want today,"

"Ramen shop?" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"Ramen shop," Sasuke said agreeing. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand as he ran towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop at top speed. He sat down as Sasuke trailed behind him.

"What are ya having Naruto?"

"Three pork fried ramen!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Coming right up," Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling.

"What are you having Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he looked at him.

"Don't worry about that," Sasuke said as Naruto's order came.

"YAY! That was faster than usual!" Naruto said as he took his chopsticks and was about to dive into the first bowl but Sasuke took one of his bowls and Naruto glared at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke laughed as he started eating.

"That was my ramen," Naruto cried as he started punching on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiled as he kept eating. Naruto gave up and picked up his chopsticks and started eating his first bowl.

After Naruto finished his two bowls and Sasuke was staring at him in horror at the fact that he ate the two bowls faster than he ate his one. Sasuke closed his mouth as he realized he was gaping. He paid for the three bowls and got up from the stand. Naruto followed him smiling as he clung to his arm.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke flinched as he heard whom it was that had called out to him.

"INO!" Naruto screamed as he saw her. That was the first time that he had saw Ino in this world.

"EW! Get away from me Naruto!" Ino screamed as she walked over to Sasuke twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"Hi, Sasuke," Ino said as she smiled widely at him.

"Bye Ino!" Sasuke said as he grabbed onto Naruto's hand and walked away.

"BUT SASUKE!"

"WHAT!"

"I just wanted to ask you ONE question," Sasuke stopped walking and turned around with Naruto in his hand.

"What's the ONE question that you MUST ask me!" Sasuke screamed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with m-,"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You're the only one that hasn't accepted that me and Naruto are going out! I mean SAKURA of all people has accepted that! When are you?"

"But I don't understand how you could like something like THAT!" Ino said pointing to Naruto.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questioned as he pulled Naruto into a heart-stopping kiss. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke did this and laced his arms around his neck as Sasuke laced his arms around his waist. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto as he laced an arm around his shoulders. Naruto smiled up to him and then looked at Ino.

"AAAHHH!" Ino screamed as she walked away from the happy couple.

"What's up with Ino?" Naruto questioned as him and Sasuke were walking towards the forest.

"Didn't you hear when I told her?" Sasuke questioned.

"I wasn't really paying attention… sorry,"

"Well, you know how here we're going out right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Ino is the ONLY one that hasn't accepted the fact that we're going out. And she's ALWAYS trying to get me to go out with her and she doesn't get the fact that I don't want to and that I'm in love with you," Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto.

"Oh, um thanks about Ino," Naruto said as Sasuke leaned into him and gave him a kiss. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke neck for the second time that night as Sasuke laced his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled into the kiss as Sasuke trailed down to his neck. Naruto moaned as Sasuke did this and then looked at Sasuke as he moved away.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto questioned with lust filled eyes.

"We should really get you home," Naruto looked down disappointed and then backed away from his as he faced the open forest.

"Will this really work?" Naruto questioned.

"You said that you saw me you and Sakura in the room last time. Maybe if I do the same hand seals as you and I touch you as you touch the ground it will give it enough power," Sasuke said as he got into his stance. Naruto nodded as he got into his stance and did the same hand seals as before. Sasuke followed him and touched Naruto's head. Naruto slammed onto the floor but this time there was no opening in the open space. Naruto fell to the floor and Sasuke looked at him scared that it went wrong.

"NARUTO!" Naruto looked at him as everything went black.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

OMG! Wat's wrong with Naruto! Has he found his way home! Is he dead? YOU NEVER KNOW! But I do… I mean after all I AM the one writing the story! HA HA HA! I love torturing you guys. Just kidding. How could I ever be mean to my wonderful reviewers? Well review and the next chapter might be up sooner than you think!


	7. Dead or Not? Part II

THX SOOOOOOO MUCH 4 da reviews! I seriously loved dem! I want to thank everyone that reviewed on the last chapter! SERIOUSLY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Let me just get on with the chapter.

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did then this show would be SERIOUSLY jacked up!

**_Alternate Universe_**

****"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke ran into the room looking at Sakura who was practically in tears. He looked at Naruto's hospital bed and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Na…Naruto," Sasuke dropped to the floor near his bed trying to hold everything in. He couldn't believe that after SO long it finally happened…Naruto was… dead.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke stood up cautiously and looked at Sakura wanting to answer her but he was just as baffled as she was.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a low tone. But Sakura didn't hear him and just kept screaming.

"SAKURA!" that's when Sakura looked at him. Sasuke was gripping the edge of the hospital bed trying to keep his balance. He didn't understand what had happened but he was still in shock from it.

"Sasuke," she said as she walked over to him and helped him over to a chair. Sasuke looked down and then back up at her.

"What did we expect from him? He kept fading in and out… what did we expect?" Sasuke questioned on the verge of tears.

"He could come back," Sakura said.

"Who are you trying to convince… me or yourself?" Sasuke stopped as he said that line. He was experiencing MAJOR déjà vu. He couldn't place where exactly he had said that.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura questioned, as she looked at him a bit concerned. Sasuke said nothing as he got up from the chair and went over to Naruto's bed. He couldn't understand how this had happened. Naruto was fine one minute and then the next he was… gone!

"Sakura?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it possible that somebody can experience something again but… they don't remember how exactly they experienced it? If that makes any sense whatsoever,"

"Well, I guess it's possible but, what are you getting at Sasuke?"

"Nothing… just wondering,"

**_Meanwhile: _**

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto. The thing is that it worked but… Naruto was unconscious.

"How the HELL am I supposed to get him in THAT thing before it closes?" Sasuke questioned himself. Because the thing was that Naruto looked like a hologram at the moment and whenever Sasuke tried to touch him his hands went right through him.

"SHIT!"

**_Back in Konoha Hospital: _**

"Sasuke there is no way that could even happen!" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke away from Naruto's hospital bed.

"Why doubt something you haven't even tried?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down at Naruto.

"That's insane Sasuke!"

"Then you really don't know who you're talking to!"

"WHY! Why would you even do something like that for a baka like him!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Sakura was about to say something and then looked at Sasuke shocked.

"What did you say?"

"It's because I love him okay?" Sasuke said. He looked back down at Naruto and then did a few hand seals, he was about to do the unthinkable when all of a sudden he heard a sharp intake of breath. He put his hands to his sides and then looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard a faint whisper. He looked down at Naruto and almost fainted when he saw those familiar clear blue eyes staring at him.

"Na… Naruto!" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into a humongous hug.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she ran over and gave Naruto a hug as well.

"Um… Guys… breathing is a necessity!" Naruto gasped. Sakura and Sasuke let go of him and looked down at him. He was a bit pale but he was still a bit tan.

"Sorry bout that," Sakura said as she let go of him. She looked at Naruto who was looking at Sasuke and Sasuke was… smiling at him.

"Um… I'll be right back," Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

"What's been keeping you asleep for so long?" Sasuke questioned as he sat on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"You wouldn't believe me… if I told you," Naruto said smiling his bright smile.

"Oh really… try me," Naruto looked at Sasuke as he pulled him in for a heated kiss. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled away smiling.

"That was one thing that kept me asleep… I can show you the other when I get out of here," Naruto said smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke in for another kiss.

"Um… I think you should save that for when you and Naruto get home," Sasuke pulled away as he heard the all to familiar voice.

"Hey now is that REALLY fair? I don't interrupt you and Iruka do I?" Sasuke said smiling at him.

"I'll disregard that for now. I'm glad to see you're awake Naruto!"

"Glad to be back," Naruto said smiling.

"Well, you better hurry up with the healing because we need to start training you again to make sure you haven't weakened,"

"Of course not! I'm always in tip top shape!" Naruto screamed as he jumped on the bed and started flexing.

"Naruto sit back down!" Sasuke urged him.

"Actually it's pretty fun up here!" Naruto said as he started jumping up and down on the bed. Sasuke tackled him down to the bed and straddled his waist. Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke who was holding his hands above his head.

"See, Me and Iruka wouldn't do THAT in a hospital!" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto smiled as they were locked in a heated battle of tongues.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

WELL! I hope all of my wonderful reviewers liked dat story! Dat was the last chapter and I bet all of you are glad that Naruto didn't die! Well thank you for reading! I hope you read my other story's! Leave a review! Tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you didn't! I need 2 know if it could've been better! LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! I give u all a BIG KISS! Ciao!


End file.
